Pink Halters, Black Minis and Harry
by o0ve3la0o
Summary: what happens when Harry, a black mini and a pink halter cross paths? you'll see. but who is behind all of this? ~~each chapter the characters will all tell their sides of the story and what happened to them that day~~


Pink halters, Black minis and Harry  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on the works of J.K. Rowling. All characters belong to her.  
  
Harry's day  
  
I had just woken up when I heard a loud bang sound from the common room. Shrugging it of, I quickly found my glasses on my bedside table, and got up to get dressed. As I reached my wardrobe I found that all my clothes were missing! I frantically looked around the dorm to see that I was the only one there. "RON!" I yelled hoping he was still in the common room. No one answered. "SEAMUS, DEAN, NEVILLE!" I yelled louder. Again, no one answered. "HERMIONE?!" I yelled getting desperate. They have to be in the common room. I thought to myself. I slowly peered out in the common room hiding behind the door. No one was in there.  
  
" That's odd," I said to myself sadly. I grinned. " Now they wont know if I take some of their clothes, well borrow them at least" I ran towards Ron's wardrobe and attempted to open the doors but, the would not budge. I ran around the dorm attempting to open everyone else's wardrobes. "No!" I yelled falling to my knees. " Great, this is just great." Since no one was in the common room, I silently decided to go down. As I got there I distantly saw some clothes at the other side of the room. " My robes!" I yelled running towards the pile of clothing. Sadly they weren't mine. They went even close to being mine... They weren't even robes! " Man, I need thicker glasses," I said lifting up the first article of clothing. It was a very small baby pink ((low cut)) GIRL'S shirt. The second thing was a very tiny black mini skirt. And last but certainly not least, stiletto heels with pink feathery fuzzy stuff. " Umm, I think I'll go check the other dorms," I said to my self. Unfortunately, the same thing happened, they were all locked.  
  
"I guess I have no choice." I said on my head. I knew I was going to regret this but since I slept in my tightie-whities that night, the only option was wearing the hoochie clothes. So, I slid them on and decided to head towards the library. ((Since it was in the morning everyone would be in the great hall but hopefully I would find hermione in the library.)) Just as I was about to leave, all the Gryffindors suddenly burst though the portrait hole. " Hey! Look at Potter!" some one yelled from the back. They all stopped and stared at me, then burst in to laughter. "Looking hot Potter! Oww Oww! Break me off a piece of that!" A pretty 6th year girl squealed. A tall 7th year whistled before bursting out in a fit of laughter once more with a group of friends. I just stood there frozen. " Things can't get any worse," I quietly muttered to myself. SNAP. Colin creevey had made his way to the front of the crowed and had snapped a picture! " This ones going in the year book!" He yelled grinning ear to ear. " Classic! Potter, your hilarious!" he chuckled. " Harry!" Ron yelled running towards me. He quickly told me to head to the common room, and I did so having gained back my ability to move. " Oh shut up!" I heard Ron yell as I ran up the stairs pulling my skirt up ((it had been hiking up to a dangerous level.)) Hermione soon burst in the dorm along with Ron; I could still hear people laughing their heads off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " And that's what happened, and now here we are an hour later." Harry said after finishing his story of the day's events. " But who would do such a thing?" Hermione said frowning. " I think I know who." Ron said standing up.  
  
Fred and George were sitting down in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors making fun of Harry's new look. "Shut up guys!" Fred yelled loudly. "I have the same shirt!" The room burst in to laughter again. " Fred, George, I need to talk to you." Ron said quietly as to not make a scene. "What for, I have more important things to be doing!" George said loudly. " Yeah, like helping Harry accessorize!" Fred yelled before the whole room burst in to more laughter. "You're killing me! I think I wet myself!" Lee Jordan said high 5-ing George. "Fine, don't listen to me," Ron said shrugging. " I was just on my way to the owlery, you know, gotta send a letter to mum once in a while. Actually while I'm there, I think ill add how you two stole Harry's clothes and embarrassed him in front of all the Gryffindors." Fred and George both jumped up. " That's not true!" George said angrily. "Wait? Someone stole his clothes?" Fred said looking less serious. " That's classic!" he said laughing. " Wish I thought of that." "Got go write a letter to mum!" Ron said starting towards the portrait hole. "Wait!" the twins yelled in unison. " What?" Ron asked turning around on his heel. "What did you want?" George asked. "wellll..." Ron started. " I know you did it." "Shit son! Are you deaf or something?!" Fred said rolling his eyes. " We said we did-not-do-it, aight?" " How does mum know?" Ron said grinning. Black mailing them was always fun.  
  
" I was in detention with Mcgonnagal at 4 till about now so it wasn't me. Good luck Fred." And with that George left to join the group again. Fred sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you everything, just don't tell mum I did- it cause I didn't"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now, next we'll take a look at what happened to fred that day ;)  
  
Peace 


End file.
